Crimson Butterflies: A Short Story
by LoliBear
Summary: AU. Yuuki recalls the past two years of her vampire life and how her feelings for Kaname collapsed as she slowly fell for a new person. One-Shot. Kuran Yuuki x Aidou Hanabusa


Crimson Butterflies

A Lolibear Fan-fiction

One Shot

Hey everyone! I need to get this out of my system so please don't be annoyed that this is posted instead of the next chapter to 'Reasons' which, by the way, is in the works! Please expect it around the 20th of this month!

So I am completely caught up with Vampire Knight and although the expected pairing would be Zero x Yuuki x Kaname, I am sorry but I must write a Yuuki x Aidou! Please enjoy my first one-shot!

* * *

"Yuuki… Yuuki…" a distant voice called out to me. This voice was calm and collected; it pulled me to gather my mind. There was blood, blood everywhere. The crimson color stained all the white walls that built a small room. I stood there, covered in blood, both terrified and excited by the site.

'_No… please… No more,'_ I whispered to an unknown person. _'No…'_

"Yuuki…" it called once more. " Wake up Yuuki." My eyes flung open at the realization.

"Was it the same dream again Yuuki?" the gentle voice cooed me. I slowly pushed myself up off my bed and looked at the man sitting by my side. I smiled and reached my hand to his,

"It's okay," I lied, which he easily saw through with his electric blue eyes.

"Yuuki… you can tell me anything now, you know that right?" he pulled me close into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I shook my head in his chest.

It has been two years since Kaname left. He disappeared with his last words to me being, 'Please forgive me…' but how do I forgive him? He abandoned me, left me all alone so soon after awakening to the vicious vampire that I actually am. Not only did he abandon me, he also let go of the person that I now hold dear, Aidou Hanabusa.

His blonde hair always curled perfectly complimented his blue eyes. He smelt good, tasty in my vampire sense, but like a real man with my human mindset.

"We will be late for class if you don't get ready Yuuki." He pulled himself out of our hug and stood up.

"Hanabusa," calling him by his first name was still difficult for my tongue; Aidou-senpai was the norm until that day about a year ago. He was harsh to me in the best possible way.

That day I was torn-up inside, as I was still hurting from the sudden absence of Kaname. I remember refusing to eat or quench my longing thirst for the sap of a human's conscience being. I had thought my life was in pieces, the life I thought I would have had as human, spending days watching the Night Class, being a perfect, being with Zero and eating dinner every night with my 'father' was gone. Then my awakening, Kaname was so kind then, his words were precious and correct.

I knew he was a bad person, I know he had done evil and wrong in his long life. It was not until I saw him with my own eyes murder another pureblood, Hanabusa's father. He was there with me and saw his father turn to dust and see him depart for the final time. Yet, Hanabusa knew I loved Kaname, even though the person I held dear killed his father, he stayed by my side. He was kind and offered some peace and light in my dark internal battlefield.

That day he found me sitting in my room in the moon dorm. I had my knees pulled into my chest and I hugged them tightly. He knocked on my door and asked me if I was okay, like he often did, but like always I stayed quiet. I had not slept in days and I started scratching my skin, tearing it was my sharp nails of a monster I did not realize I was doing this to myself. As soon as the smell of my blood hit Hanabusa's nose he kicked open my locked door and stood in font of me. I recall the worried look on his face as he knelt down and grabbed my shoulders. He shook me and then I started crying, every bit of my felt broken. Then he smacked me on the cheek and with a pained look in his eyes said, "I'm sorry for hitting you Yuuki-sama, but please snap out of this." He grabbed my shoulder harder and put his forehead on my knees.

"Look what you're doing to yourself…" he pulled back and lifted my arm up to examine the scratches, "Look what you have already done." He let out a sigh. "Look how deep this one is, how could you? Look how skinny you are letting yourself get, you look unhealthy." I looked at his eyes; I knew he was being sincere. "Yuuki… sama… Please" I was almost sure I saw his eyes begin to tear, "this is enough." He brought his wrist to his mouth and took and bite into his vein then showed it to me, "Please Yuuki-sama, have some of mine." He looked at me and pushed it closer.

I wonder why I let myself suffer so. I covered my nose and mouth with my arm after ripping it from his grasp and turned away from him. Then he surprised me. Hanabusa forced my head to face him and pushed his mouth against mine. I remember thinking it was a sudden kiss from him, but the strong smell of blood came from him. He was giving me blood since I would not take it on my own. I opened my mouth and finally accepted my first drink in quite some time. After I had taken his offered blood her pulled away and wiped what blood was one his face off with his hand while I licked whatever remaining blood off my lips.

"Was that so bad?" I remember faintly hearing these words but I was already loosing myself. I pushed myself close to him and felt his body tense. I shifted my head to his neck and took in his aroma as he relaxed into me. "Do what you need to Yuuki-sama, go ahead." His words echoed in my head as I softly licked the nape of his neck. He titled his head to the side and spoke more but his words were a loss to me. For the first time I touched my fangs to someone who was not Kaname or Zero. I felt myself pierce his skin as his warm life flowed into me. His blood was delicious and I thoroughly filled my longing for it, my longing for blood. I snapped out of my monster state and pulled back from him.

I was horrified for what I did to him, even though he offered. "Aidou-senpai… I'm sorr-" he pulled me into a hug "How could he…" He pulled me in tighter, "How could he do this to someone so important?" I nestled my head into he chest, "I am not important," I said in all seriousness.

He almost flinched at my words, "Yuuki-sama… You are the most important person to me. How could he do this to someone I care about like this?" My eyes widened.

'_Was that a confession?'_ I remember thinking.

"I know you probably don't feel that same about me." Then that statement was true, I did not feel for him in that sense then, but now it would be different. I remember him letting go of me as he stood up. Before leaving the room he said to me, "I do not care if you reject my feelings for you… but at least please let me stay by your side and always protect you…"

Even now, a year and a half since then he has been loyal to me.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked me. I smiled and him and shook my head no. He stood up from my bed and I did the same, "I'll let you change now." He stepped out of the room and I pulled out a clean white uniform from my dresser. After dressing, I stepped outside, locked the door, and he was waiting for me.

"You know," I slowly spoke to him. "If you are thirsty why do you hold back?" I met his eyes. He looked longingly at me.

"I don't want to bother you Yuuki." He smiled his idol-like smile at me. His charm has recently come back, even if it took a while after his father's death. I smiled back at him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back towards my room.

"Where are we going Yuuki?" He asked.

"We aren't going to class today." I let out a playful giggle.

"People are going to get the wrong idea if we keep doing this Yuuki." I unlocked my door, took a few steps in, and noticed he was still standing in the doorway. I smiled and grabbed his wrist; I forcefully pulled him in and told him to sit on my bed.

"I don't care if they do get the wrong idea because… isn't what this is?"

I closed and locked the door. I slowly walked to him while gradually unbuttoning my uniform's shirt. I tossed aside and saw his eyes looking me up and down hungrily. Left only in my skirt and a small tank top that I wear under my shirt, I sat next to him and grabbed him face.

He pushed a soft kiss on my lips and pulled back to look me in the eyes. "Let me ask you…" I kissed him, "What are we?" he asked. I could smell his hair, the scent of roses and lavender was common for him. I pushed my hand through the back of his soft hair.

"Is it okay to say that we are dating?" I asked him quietly. He pushed his lips against mine; he tasted of something sweet, although I did not quite know what it was. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Nothing would make me happier to call you mine and only mine Yuuki." He stared at me with longing and pushed me down onto the bed. He got on top of me and pushed against me. His body complimented mine and we fitted perfectly together. He kissed me again this time with a more erotic feel behind it. He moved his kisses down my neck to my nape and kissed me gently.

He licked me before sticking his fangs deep into me. I let out a little moan for him as he sucked my blood. I wrapped my arms around him and patiently waited for him to finish. He licked his bites again and parted from my neck back to my lips.

"Yuuki…" I looked at him in wonderment, "Yuuki," he said again with more confidence, "I am sure now… I am sure that I love you. Please stay with me like this."

I smiled at him and shook my head yes. "I want to stay like this, Hanabusa. I think I am sure that I feel the same as you… I think I love you too." I pulled him in for another kiss.

"I always want to feel this way for you."

He pulled himself into me and for the first time since Kaname broke my heart… I felt reassured in life as a vampire.


End file.
